Morgan Argent
Alexandria "Alex" Formerly Morgan Argent Appearance Alexandria Alex is a tiny but tough looking honey blonde girl with long elegant, curly hair dyed Parrot green and a skinny form with about a C cup. Her hair has been pulled back into a wrapped ponytail, wrapped in black and red ribbon with gold feathers from some kind of costume on the ends in a tassel. She's wearing ice blue colored contacts. There's slight black circles around them, as if the girl is perpetually tired, with a haunted, desperate, depressed look to them. She's dressed in a pair of tight black jeans, a black tank top that is /very/ low cut in back and has seen better days, a long black trench coat and nike sneakers with just the edge of a red thong sticking out of the back. Her body is harder, thinner, better toned than it used to be, there's a sexy, svelte muscle to her slim form that wasn't there before, like the muscles of a jaguar. Personality For every thing there is a season, and a time for every purpose under the heaven: A time to be born, and a time to die; A time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted; A time to kill, and a time to heal; A time to break down, and a time to build up; A time to weep, and a time to laugh; A time to mourn, and a time to dance; A time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together; A time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing; A time to get, and a time to lose; A time to keep, and a time to cast away; A time to rend, and a time to sew; A time to keep silence, and a time to speak; A time to love, and a time to hate; A time of war, and a time of peace. From Ecclesiastes My name is Alexandria, call me Alex, I was once the girl named Morgan. I don't know my sirname. I know I used to be a thing called a vizard, and the shinigami took me away from home and Family for something I don't remember doing. They ripped my hollow and zanpakuto out of my soul, how I'm still alive I don't know. I forgive them, and i am happy to be human again. I just wish I could remember that which is precious. Where to begin, where to begin. With no memory, Alex feels insecure about her past coming back to bite her. She tends to alternate between being cheerful, being fearful, and beeing apathetic and moody and depressed. However, she experiences strong feelings of dejavous that tell her she should or should not be doing something. Its these feelings of dejavous that prompted her hairstyle, which resembles Soifon (deceased), as seeing the hairstyle in a magazine brought a feeling of dejavous Alex liked so she chose it. Alex loves to dance, and she loves to cook, and she loves to hunt. She has a dislike of reality shows, and a love of fantasy and sci fi. She's skilled in wilderness survival, and is particularly finicky about her food, wanting it to be "as close to how nature intended as possible" hence her decision to hunt, fish, and forage rather than eat packaged or processed foods, only fresh will do. She likes wearing leather, and especially plains and south west native american designs. Alex doesn't quite know how to deal with hollows, being alternately pitying and violent with them. She also has a poor, if awkward understanding of inter faction relations that make her kind of clueless in that regard. However, Alex is able to keep secrets, as she keeps all interactions with the vizard (what few she has anymore) a secret, and is very careful to keep from being seen in their presence outside of a battle. History Growing up Morgan had more contact with arrancar and hollows than she did with shinigami, her mother was a powerful member of the United States' spiritual community and responsible for the defense of Berkshire County Massachusattes from attack by spiritual being. Morgan had a lot of power on her own, but just how much isn't sure, however, she was a troublemaker as a child, scaring more than one nanny away with her psi abilities and spiritual powers. Her mother had to put a limiter on her powers that remained until she was old enough to know what's what, and had her take basic combat training from Chayton Black, a member of the notorious Black Arrancar Clan. Morgan's ancestors, the Argent clan were responsible in part for the current spiritual community in the united states, setting a business model that employed the spiritually aware, quincies, and other spiritual humans or beings. Their rivals, the Blacks, were a clan of arrancar running a similar and competing business who did the same for arrancars. While the Blacks hard more of an impact than the Argents, it was the Argent fighting spirit that rallied American spiritually aware humans, bounts, and quincies to their call. Morgan has wanted to be a Picker like her mother since her childhood, thats all she's ever wanted to do. The mission of a Picker is to travel the countryside in search of antiques, buy them from their owners and sell them. For more information on Pickers, see the article... http://www.history.com/shows/american-pickers/articles/what-is-picking In the Argent Family, there is no greater honor than the job title of Picker in the family company. And Morgan is the heir to the company. Morgan's mother is known in America as “The Human Hollow” for her foul temper and destructiveness. Much like Naruto's Fourth Hokage being labeled “Flee on sight”, most arrancars and hollows will run at even the threat of her wrath from Morgan. Or at least, the American ones do. Morgan used to be a precocious user of psi powers as a young child, with spells that most shinigami would envy. Morgan herself was quite destructive, using her Psi powers to tear things apart, intrude into other people's mind without regard for privacy, and other things of a similar nature. Her mother was worried that these abilities would cause her development some harm. So she put a limiter on Morgan's powers and called some tough help, Chayton Black. He is heir to the Black Clan, second Patron, the same rank as Morgan in the Argent Clan, second Matron. No arrancar inspires Morgan's desire to fight, her eagerness to become stronger, than Chayton Black, even after they had a falling out. Morgan once even brought him to the prom, and its implied the two of them had a relationship for awhile. Then the two had a falling out. Chayton was for some reason unsatisfactory for Morgan, over what they fell, nobody knows, not even her mother. One day Chayton was all that and a hot sexy bag of chips, the next day the two were trying to tear each other apart every time they saw each other. Morgan herself was quite destructive, using her Psi powers to tear things apart, intrude into other people's mind without regard for privacy, and other things of a similar nature. Morgan's mother could see Morgan becoming just as much a monster as she, and decided to intervene by calling in a favor earned by Counting Coup against the Black Clan. And she began a parental intervention. First she “depressed” or made latent, Morgan's psi power. “Depressing” a power means that that power is dimmed, partially sealed or in some other fashion made difficult or impossible to access. Then she split Morgan's power into five pieces. While the “depressing” of Morgan's psi powers was not permanent, when the power was restored at the age of 18, she wasn't as good at using her Psi abilities as she had been as a child. The fractured pieces of Morgan's abilities became her zanpakuto, her hollow and its totems. (Player's note, I want to somehow incorporate Morgan's pets Rocky and Abba into this system.) Once the fracture and seal was complete, Moria called in a parental intervention. And so Morgan spent the summer she turned six years old in the forest with Chayton Black, learning the fundementals of combat, tracking, stealth, and how to use the earth beneath one's feet to amplify one's attacks and keep one centered. Morgan continued her friendship with Chayton over the years, until she turned 18. In some ways he represented her childlike lack of fear around hollows and arrancar. Either way, the difference he made both in her control of her powers and in her life and her view of arrancars cleared the way for the relative ease with which she ensures obedience from her hollow. Morgan's mother Moria had a miscarriage that later resulted in an infection in her uterus, Moria had to have a hysterectomy before the infection killed her. Now sterile and trying to find a way to recover her nerve, Moria volunteered to run goods for Quincy Temple 46 during the Quincy Bount war, as many spiritually aware Americans with quincy friends, and several local quincy also volunteered to fight. Moria brought home with her an orphan, Lyle, Lyle Argent became Morgan's adopted little brother. Over the years, Morgan was trained in the family arts both of combat, picking, antiques restoration, trading, and developed her interest in green, ecologically friendly living. When she graduated she stayed in college for one year, instead dropping out and training as a mechanic with a bent to converting cars, trucks, motorcycles and other vehicles into running on almost pure ethanol or biodiesel. She can make ethanol or biodiesel out of /any/ of the commonly used materials, cooking grease, sugarcane, corn, algae and soybeans. She prefers the use of algae or grease for making these fuels however, as using any other type of fuel removes food from the global market that some poor third world country citizen might need. When she was deemed old enough, she and her brother's picking skills were tested, their mother sent them out on a road trip to pick, much like she and Darok did to go picking far afield from home twice a year, (rather than staying in the immediate area.) Not only did they pass, they surpassed Moria's expectations when it came to profit and skill. When her brother began to do poorly in school due to his quincy training, Darok decided to intervene. He sent Morgan and Lyle to make a new branch of the company in Karakura Japan, where Lyle was born, so that he could experience the place he came from. Beginning to Belial Group Arc (vizard only) Morgan began almost immediately to build trade networks within Karakura town. She wasted no time in finding herself a boyfriend (and head of the warehouse's security) Jack, a bount. She made friends, she made trading contacts, she held a swap meet and she also got the attention of a young man named Seiji. Seiji was a mystery, because Seiji seemed to be a soul reaper, but he didn't act like them. He was secrative. He also didn't seem to like the other shinigami to know what he was. Morgan was determined, and set about trying to find out more about this mysterious stranger. Then one day, the daily grind of the Flying Fox warehouse was interrupted by another stranger, a hispanic male ordered her to come with him, Morgan assumed it was a mercenary job that her mother had lined up and not told her, forgetting the codeword her mother gave all mercenary clients and referrals to identify them. Much like the “safety” word used by parents so their children do not get in the car with the stranger. Next thing Morgan knew she was being sedated with a syringe of something and stuffed into a limo. Seiji and Rocky, Morgan's boardercollie, caught the departing limo and did combat with the stranger. Seiji was beaten, and retreated to the vizard warehouse with plans to get Morgan back, no matter what. Morgan woke in a laboratory, not sure where, she was caught, restrained, and the hispanic man claimed that she was in some kind of mental ward. He injected her with cyanide to eject her soul from her body, then brought her back to the edge of life and put Morgan's seperated soul in a barrier so heavy that only a captain could hope to break out. He then left to make preparations to have Morgan seperated from her body and her body stored elsewhere. If he took her body out of the room, Morgan would never see it again, knowing Morgan's aggression, she'd likely end up as a hollow at some point. And she knew it. She thrashed, releasing reiatsu in a desperate attempt to shake the barrier. Then suddenly, a man, and a modsoul, appeared in the hospital room. Morgan initially thought they were part of whatever group had kidnapped her, but his modsoul, Ameet, made her an offer. It has to be said that Morgan did not stop suspecting the man of being part of the group who had captured her until the hispanic male, a long time later, insisted he was not. But Ameet's offer was the only way to get out, the only way to survive. His master offered to give her a power strong enough to break the barrier, but at a price, if she accepted, she would never be allowed in soul society. Ever. Morgan had no choice, she could figure out what to do with her immortal soul later. She accepted the offer, and her world was turned upside down. Moments later, she began to transform. Nine fox tails appeared from her back, her hair, skin and whole body turned pure white. Her eyes turned luminous fox green, with the whites turned black. And the mask, the distinctive vizard mask appeared on her face. H!Morgan screamed, the birth cries of an inner hollow, breaking down the barrier in one fell swoop and scooping up her comatose body. The hollow went on a rampage, killing, smashing, breaking things, blasting cero and Morgan's signature technique “Morning Wars.” To make matters worse, human and hollow were in /perfect/ agreement. “<>” Somewhere in the Melee, Seiji appeared. The hollow paused. Seiji was not the enemy, what was he doing here? Seiji scooped up the hollow, and surprisingly the creature didn't resist. “Seiiiiijiiiiiii... seeeeeiiiiiiiijiiiiiiii...” The sight of the familiar stranger caused the human to break through the monster. Judah, one of Seiji's fellow vizards, took Morgan's body and ran, while Seiji fought Marchosias to escape with morgan. Hours later, an exhausted Morgan found herself back in her room at the Flying Fox Warehouse. Seiji set her on the bed, bidding her to fight the monster. Morgan fought, Seiji's presence seemed to soothe the savage beast, and when she'd beaten enough of it, he removed the remaining mask fragment. Morgan packed and left in a hurry, disappearing into the Vizard warren underground. While she recovered. For days she slept, ate, bathed and drank, nearly catatonic from the damage inflicted on her psyche, both by her ordeal and by her hollow. She began to learn more about being a vizard, for that was what she was told she was, a shinigami with hollow powers. She met her fellow vizard, Seiji, Judah, Takeo, Victoria, Yoshi, Tachi, and Hisao. They learned to live together, work together, train together. Morgan took awhile to get used to using shinigami powers, but she showed an unusual propensity for kido. Her hollow however, kept bothering her sleep. And she fell in love with Seiji, who was still heart broken over another vizard she never met named Raina. Morgan feel deeply in love with Seiji. Morgan was hidden underground until her body returned to a usable state, a gigai of her, in the meantime, equipped with a super intelligent gikon. As Morgan grew stronger and stronger, she and Seiji and the other vizards put themselves to a task, finding out who it was who had kidnapped Morgan and take them down. They got a name, Belial Group. And several spying missions ensued, until finally they chased down the hispanic male who had experimented on Morgan. Morgan was knocked out, and when she came to she was in the vizard infirmary, and her assailant, Marchosias was dead. Morgan was deemed able to control her powers enough to be allowed out, her body was deemed usable soonafter. Morgan was free to see her human family again, but to what kind of a world? Doom Wing Arc Morgan emerged in an unknown world, one in which she didn't know how to act. She didn't know who to trust, she didn't know who to hide from and who not to. As she struggled to find her place, a terrifying new enemy emerged. The Doom Wing. Morgan was determined to get to the bottom of who they were, what they were, what their intentions were, and even more important, how to stop them. It has to be mentioned that Morgan herself was partially responsible for the situation that erupted. Had she looked before she fought, she would have realized that Jasper, one of the demons, was absorbing her attacks and using them to execute a spell in concert with two others. Her most daring exploit of this arc was when she and Dravin created drones out of model air planes and surveillance equipment, and flew/teleported them /into/ the enemy castle. They got incredible pictures of the enemy base and enemy territory, only to have them erased when they were confronted, and she told Dravin to teleport them away. Morgan also participated in the “Wizard Wars” tournament, only briefly, in which Morgan witnessed Raziel being given a powerful weapon, the star wand, to help defeat Azgul once and for all. Morgan gained her shikai, a mysterious release that used totems, and that bore a strong resemblance to the legendary weapon her mother used, the widowmaker. The carvings upon it were the key to not only unleashing her shinigami powers, but keeping her hollow in control as well. However, personal tragedy caused Morgan to be elimenated from the efforts to stop the Doom Wing. She had a miscarriage, caused by the hormonal birth control she took failing miserably, and the Vizard medic, Jikado, discovered she'd been working herself too hard. She needed to take a rest or she'd collapse from exhaustion in the middle of the fight. Now Morgan, alias Morrigan Ley Fay, must find a new place in the world. Powers and Abilities [ Morgan ( Alias: Morrigan ) ] FULLNAME: Morgan Argent FACTION: Vizard GENDER: female WEAPON: Morrigan Stats ------------------------------------ Dexterity: 15/15 Strength: 12/12 Toughness: 12/12 Speed: 15/15 Spirit: 16/16 Willpower: 13/13 Reiatsu: 11250/11250 Stamina: 9750/9750 Health: 12600/12600 Attacks ----------------------------------- Bakudo 1 Hado 31 Bakudo 30 Hado 33 Bakudo 4 Hado 4 Bakudo 9 Hado 54 Barking Mad Minor Bala Hado 1 Minor Cero Hado 11 Morning Wars I Defenses ---------------------------------- Bakudo 39 Spiritual Sabotage I Bakudo 8 Spiritual Sabotage II Dodge II Sukoshi Shunpo Dodge III Transformations ------------------------------- Inner Hollow Merits and Flaws ------------------------------ Improved Dex Small Personalized Defense Curious Personalized Attack Overconfident Stubborn Diminished Wil Category:Character Page Category:Vizard